Jacie Valeska
"Destruction can be beautiful to some people. Don't ask me why. It just is. And if they can't find anything to destroy, they destroy themselves." - '''Jacie Valeska t'o Bruce Wayne. Biography Early Life Jacie was born to Lila Valeska and Paul Cicero, she grew up with her older brothers Jerome and Jeremiah. She grew up with Haly's traveling Circus and her family home is a trailer, not the ideal home. Jacie was a very crazy child, she loved killing innocent animals and smearing their blood over her face, her mother thought this was insane and always called her a freak. Of the constant nagging from her mother it caused her to go half insane, she loved killing animals and loved pulling out their organs as trophies. She was very close to one of her older brothers Jerome, he was just like her and they both did crazy things together. Jerome adored Jacie and he knew she was just like him, but her own mother feared her and one night her mother and a guy beat her up. She was just a 6 year old kid, no kid deserves that. After that night, Jacie got a little more insane, she has always be half sane and half insane never full insane. Her mother was the main cause for her insanity, the poor child just got constant nagging and verbal abuse from her mother. Apart from being close to Jerome, she never really made friends with any of the Circus people, Jacie always stuck by herself or went out killing animals. When Jacie was 10 years old, she started to discover abilities, these abilities are unknown to how she got them. It is believed she was born special. One night she used Telekinesis and controlled some kitchen knives with her mind, she scared her mother as Jacie controlled the knives by making them fly in the air of the trailer. Jacie gave a big smile and allowed the knives to fall to the floor, she was different from the rest and she had known that for a long time. Over time as Jacie aged, she started to discover she had more abilities, the abilities were manifesting within side her. Jacie could do a lot more then just control items or things with her mind, she could turn invisible and control and manipulate fire. As she hit her teens she developed more abilities and kept gaining these abilities unexpectedly, she was getting stronger. One night when Jacie was asleep, her mother noticed items and furniture was floating in the air, she could levitate items, beings and herself while wake or asleep. Her mother Lila started to freak out and went to someone for help but everyone was to scared to help, no one had seen a child with powers before. Jacie started to revenge back on her mother, she wanted her mother to pay for how she treated Jacie and for all the verbal abuse she got as a young kid. When Jacie was 17, Haly's Circus visited Gotham and Jacie made a escape plan. She ran away from the Circus and didn't want to go back, she left her mother and family behind as she wanted start her own life. Jacie had always wanted to be crazy, wild and free, she wanted to be like the birds and just be free to do whatever she wants. She had gone to live on the streets of Gotham City. Snatched by Snatchers ''Season 1 episode 2 One night when her mother and brother were asleep, Jacie made a escape from Haly's Circus and ran away. She hit the streets of Gotham City and decided it was best to be a street kid instead, it meant she would be wild and free. Jacie was new to the streets and it made her a easy target, she wandered the streets of Gotham for a while and then was stabbed in the neck by a metal pin. It was a woman with glasses known as Patti, she had a partner known as Doug and they would kidnap street kids for the doll maker. Jacie woke up around other street kids, half of them were scared and some of them just were so confused and lost and didn't want to get harmed so they behaved. Jacie met a young curly haired girl, she looked like some cat girl. This was when Jacie had first met Selina Kyle, the two spoke for a while and started to bond. Jacie started to like this girl, she knew that they were going to be great friends. The next morning Jerome realized his sister was missing, it worried him as he was so protective of Jacie, he searched all over Haly's Circus and couldn't find her. Because Jacie became a street kid, Jerome had no idea where she was and was searching for his sister for weeks. He was starting to lose it, he couldn't bare any harm coming to his baby sister, he didn't give up and kept searching for her no matter how much time went past. Jacie and Selina Kyle thought of a escape plan, but Selina had already started to sneak out of the bus. Jacie was fine she could turn invisible and powers, so her escaping would be easier, the red head turned invisible and sneaked past Patti and Doug. The two kidnappers had no clue she went past, she was free again and made her escape back onto the streets. Jacie knew that she would meet Selina again, no doubt about that. Becoming a Street Kid ''Season 1 episode 16'' Jacie had left Haly's Circus and decided to go Gotham City instead, she wanted to get out of the circus life as she hated her mother so much. Shortly after she left Haly's Circus she found out her mother was dead, she guessed it was probably Jerome cause she had always known him to get angry with the way mother was. Jacie was much happier being fierce, wild and free, just like the birds. She was happy that she could do whatever she liked without worrying she was going to disappoint Jerome Valeska. She was just a homeless kid trying to survive and till she stumbled across a homeless man who started getting angry at Jacie, he thought Jacie had stolen an item out of his shopping trolley but he made a mistake. Jacie didn't like the fact he was getting angry and strangled the man to death by using telekinesis, she didn't like the homeless man having ago at her for excusing her for stealing. Jacie hid the dead body in a alley way under some rubbish bags. Jacie is pretty good at not being caught once she has killed her victims, she then stole some food from the homeless man trolley and disappeared into the night. What Jacie didn't know was she was being watched the whole time by a young street kid, Posie was another street kid with abilities and was shocked to see someone else like her. Jacie had a feeling she was being followed and when the other street kid approached her, Jacie went into self defense mode. Posie tried to explain that she had powers as well and Jacie started to trust Posie, she is the first person Jacie has ever trusted. Jacie lacks with trust as she finds it hard trusting anyone, there is only certain people who she trusts. She started to make friends with Posie and the two survived the streets of Gotham together, Posie taught Jacie how to do parkour and climb buildings and other objects. Jacie loved it and started to get more experience with survival skills cause of Posie, she got more confidence and started to show the true side of her insanity. Posie wasn't as insane as Jacie but she was half sane and half insane, the two did their crimes together and had fun. They both made their own little gang and always had each other's backs at all cost, the two were inseparable. Jacie will break into the rich people's houses and will use their houses for shelter and to steal items for money, the girls have to survive somehow. Jacie will also steal from people on the streets, the kid loves food and will always been eating. Leading the JV Gang Season 1 episode 19 When Jacie became a street kid, she met a lot of the other street kids and got them to work with her and they did crazy things. She is the leader of the JV Gang and leads a lot of the street kids, almost most of the street kids see her as their queen and they help Jacie out as much as she needs. All of the street kids like to stay a low key, they don't want GCPD knowing that they help Jacie with her criminal ways. Jacie met four main street kids that she is so loyal to and became good friends, one of the street kids is called Posie and then there is another three unnamed members. From time to time you may see Jacie with her gang, or if not the street kids. Jacie is a very aggressive and violent girl, she loves doing brutal things and even has got the other street kids to participate with her crimes. She is very demanding towards the street kids and they think she is so cool cause of her powers, they follow Jacie and obey her as they know she is very strong minded and won't tolerate disloyal members of the gang. Meeting Bruce Wayne Season 2 episode 10 Coming Soon! Believed to be Death Season 3 episode 5 Coming Soon! Family Reunion Season 4 episode 6 Coming soon! Personality Jacie is only half sane and half insane, she is more insane when she uses her abilities as she has no emotional control. Jacie is very revengeful and will kill anyone who harms her siblings or those she cares about, she won't tolerate it. She loves food and will eat when she is bored, nervous or just cause she is hungry. Jacie loves using her abilities and her favourite is telekinesis but she also loves using her other ability known as invisibility, she uses this ability for her escapes after her crimes. She also is very fierce and get's easily angry by little things, one thing that made her angry was her witnessing her best friend Posie being killed by the GCPD. Jacie loves all weapons, she is very skilled with them but her favourite and most skilled weapon is knives. She uses telekinesis a lot while using knives, meaning she controls a bunch of knives with her mind and kills her victims. Jacie does lack in empathy but she does show it to those she cares about or is loyal to, there are some times where she has been good but prefers being on the dark side. One time Jacie faked her own death as the GCPD were onto her, she did this out of survival skills and being smart, it was her way of protecting herself and not going to prison or Arkham. Jacie is very ruthless and violent, it makes her happy when she is harming people or causing chaos. Bruce Wayne see's good in Jacie but she doesn't believe him, she believes she was born crazy and that it runs within her blood. Jacie cares deeply for her brothers, Bruce Wayne and her friend Posie, but since the death of Posie Jacie has gone more insaner. Abilities * Science. * High Level Intellect. * Eidetic Memory. * Skilled with all weapons, especially knives. * Parkour. * Pyrokinesis. * Telekinesis. * Invisibility. * Good at acting innocent. * Skilled knife thrower. * Hand to hand combat. * Death Sense. * Science Manipulation. * Mind Control. Equipment * Knives. * Plump Shotgun. * Assault Rifles. * Pistol Gun. * Machine Gun. * Sniper Rifle. * Grenade Launcher. * Crossbow. * Bow and Arrows. * Dagger. * Heavy Sniper Rifle. * Suppressed Pistol. Trivia * Jacie was believed dead by most of Gotham but it turns out she didn't actually die. It was believed that she died in a building that exploded due to a bomb, but she walked out of the building that exploded. Due to Jacie's ability Pyrokinesis, she managed to survive the explosion as she wasn't harmed, her whole body was on fire which protected her during the explosion. When everyone believed she was dead she went to stay with Edward for a while, she remained low profile and till she was ready to show her face again, everyone believed she was dead. When Jerome found out that she was dead, well he believed she was dead not knowing she was alive, it really effected him, all he ever wanted to do was protect his sister and he felt like he failed as a brother. Even though Jerome didn't care about other's, he cared a lot for his sister, they are very close. * Jacie is very skilled with knives, she uses telekinesis with her knives to kill her victims. * Shes love jumping from building to building as she can do parkour, she even breaks into the rich people's houses and steals to make money. She needs to survive somehow, so she steals from the rich. * Jacie was technically raised by her older brother Jerome, the two were inseparable and did everything together. Their bond is unbreakable, when Jerome died it upset Jacie but she grew a similar bond with her other older brother Jeremiah. Both of Jacie's brothers are very protective of their little sister, they will do anything to make her happy and keep her safe from harm. * When Jacie uses telekinesis, death sense, pyrokinesis & invisibility, her eyes glow yellow. * Jacie can cause a lot of damage to Gotham, but she takes pills to help her control her emotions or there can be a lot of damage and destruction. She could harm a lot of innocent people, if she loses control she becomes the power and has no memory of the event afterwards. Everyday she takes pills to help her sleep and control herself, she can still use her powers but with her control and not her emotions. One time Jacie caused a bank to crumble to the ground and set a lot of houses on fire. She has caused cars to fly in the air and has caused damage to parts of Gotham City due to her telekinesis but none of the GCPD knew it was actually her. * One time Jacie overused her power telekinesis and caused herself to have lot's of nose bleeds and even went into a small coma due to overusing her brain. Jacie was in hospital while she was in her coma, she does hates hospitals so much. When she woke up she just took lot's of rest and didn't use her powers for a while and till she had fully recovered. * After the death of Posie, Jacie turned fully insane due to losing her best friend, she is a brutal killer and psychopath like her brother's. Before Posie's death, Jacie was half sane and half insane but not anymore, she fully lacks empathy now not even for Bruce Wayne. * During the end of season 2, it appears that Jacie is no longer a street kid and decided to live in her father's old apartment. Of course she done it up and threw all her dads things away, it is a lot cleaner and spruced up. She stores her weapons in a black bag hidden in her secret location within the wall of the apartment, only Jacie knows where her weapons are. She always keeps her mains with, that is her western gun and western knife, sometimes she will use her kitchen knives. * Jacie can't be hypnotized by Jervis Tetch, due to being immune like her brother Jerome. Due to Jacie being to unbalanced, that is the main reason why the hypnosis doesn't work on her. * Jacie is very stubborn and loves things to go her way all the time, she takes after Jerome Valeska with the stubbornness. * Hugo Strange is very fascinated with Jacie, he loves the fact she has abilities and is the new generation unlike Fish Mooney. When she uses her abilities it doesn't weaken her or effect her in anyway, but it only effects her if she uses to much brain power at once. It will weaken her and cause nose bleeds, also it makes her very tired and all she will need to do to gain her strength back is sleep. * Jacie was born with unique abilities and her brother's are very protective due to this, they are protective anyway cause she is their sister. Her older brother's were worried she may be experimented on or used for the wrong reasons, they won't allow harm to come to Jacie.